Pensamientos
by Takami Megunata
Summary: Lo que piensan los shamanes sobre ciertas personas... Capitulo 4! Descubrimos cosas interesantes... :3 (Gomen por la demora again TT)
1. Obstaculos y Desiciones

Hola a todos!! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, obviamente (para los que me conocen, saben porque lo digo) es un Horo/Ren, así que a los que no les guste el Yaoi, mejor no lo lean, para no amargarles el día xDD. No tiene lemon, viene después ;)

Bueno, ojala que lo disfruten, y aquí va!

**"Pensamientos"**

**1er Capitulo: Obstáculos y decisiones**

Nunca llegue a pensar, que yo, Ren Tao, descendiente directo del Clan Tao, donde una larga línea de shamanes y taoitistas se hace presente, llegaría a conocer este nuevo "obstáculo" en la vida

Porque así lo veo yo, un obstáculo, para convertirme en el Shaman King, liberar al mundo de los espíritus malignos, y poder vivir como el Shaman más poderoso de toda la Tierra.

Antes, las cosas eran fáciles. Solo tenía en mente vencer a Yoh Asakura, a quien yo veía como mi gran rival, aunque sabia que yo iba a ser el vencedor de esa pelea. A través del tiempo he ido conociendo más shamanes, y por lo tanto, este reto del Shaman King, se iba volviendo algo divertido, y con mucha acción para mí.

Hasta que apareció el maldito obstáculo....

Demonios!!! Como odio recordarlo!! Siempre que pienso en eso, me dan deseos de echar todos los sueños de ser el Shaman King a la basura, y solo deseo estar con el.

El... maldita sea, además soy un maldito homosexual! Eso es lo que mas me hace hervir la sangre

Yoh puede vivir tranquilo, puede anunciar a los cuatro vientos, que el esta comprometido con Anna la Itako... claro, ella es mujer, y juntos son la pareja perfecta, aunque Anna sea una mandona, fría y abusadora. "Sargento" creo que escuche a alguien decir de Anna.

Cuando lo conocí? No quiero recordarlo, pues se que en ese mismo momento, lo odie por ser un perfecto idiota, quien creía en la amistad, al igual que el inútil de Yoh

A veces me pongo a pensar "como puedo estar enamorado (por que creo que lo estoy) de un idiota como HoroHoro, quien solo piensa en comer, y pareciera que no tiene ningún sueño, o meta que cumplir? Y que además, siempre me busca y busca para molestarme?! No lo entiendo!! No tiene lógica!!!"

Pero cuanto más lógica le busco a este asunto... mas me doy cuenta de que me gusta. A fin de cuentas, debería admitirlo "me gusta y punto!" pero de verdad, no puedo aceptarlo!!

Aunque lo único que hago, es quejarme de este "obstáculo" (no se me ocurre otra palabra para llamarlo) generalmente cuando tomo uno de esos refrescantes baños, me pongo a pensar en los momentos que he podido pasar con el a solas... 

Tengo grabado lo que paso hace menos de 3 días, cuando fui a comprar un par de cosas, y en ese momento, iban saliendo Horo y su hermana

Pilika... si en el mundo existieran las almas gemelas, estoy segura que la de ella seria Anna. Nunca he visto personas con carácter tan semejante! A veces compadezco a Yoh y a Horo, pues yo nunca he sufrido un entrenamiento especial como los de ellos, Jun nunca ha tratado de hacer uno, ni siquiera de entrenarme... de echo, desde que Jun peleo con Yoh, ha cambiado bastante, pareciera ser un poco mas... como decirlo... buena! No quiero ni saber lo que le hizo Yoh a Nee-san

Bueno, siguiendo con la historia... Horo y Pilika iban saliendo de la tienda, y de repente, Pilika grito "Horo! Que no es Ren Tao? Vamos a saludarlo!!"

Desde ese momento, supe que me encontraba en graves problemas. Para nadie es un misterio que le agrado más que como a un amigo a Pilika, y ella tampoco pone mucho de su parte para ocultarlo...

Además, estaba Horo.... podía sentir perfectamente como un nerviosismo recorría mi cuerpo entero, y las entupidas mariposas, como las llamaba todo el mundo, revoloteaban en mi estomago. A decir verdad, no parecían mariposas, parecía un simple dolor de estomago, solo que cuando tienes dolor de estomago no te sonrojas.... baka! Por que tuve que sonrojarme? Odio cuando me pasa eso!!

Pilika se acerco a mi, y me dijo "Que tal, Ren?" a lo que yo solo le pude decir "Hola". Pilika tironeo a HoroHoro para que me saludara, que para variar, dijo "Hola Tiburón!" si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que estaba concentrándome en tratar de ser normal, le hubiese dado a probar el sabor del pavimento, así que solo pude gesticular un simple "hola". Al parecer, a HoroHoro le sorprendió que no se desatara la 3º Guerra Mundial, porque puso una cara bastante extraña, como de preocupación, y sorpresa. No me pude aguantar, y le dije "Que miras, HotoHoto?" HoroHoro relajo su cara, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Al parecer me iba a responder, pero se quedo con las palabras en la boca, porque me separe de ellos.

"Espera, Ren!!!" Me grito Pilika. Me di vuelta, y ahí estaba ella, algo sonrojada, y con los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de darme una noticia fantástica "Lo que pasa es que... Yoh y Anna harán una cena esta noche en su casa, y me pidieron que te avisara a ti, a Lyserg, a Faust y a Chocovole"

En ese momento, un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza, pero no quiero recordarlo. O si no, me llamare de por vida "Ren Hentai"

"Iré" dije. Al parecer eso le alegro a Pilika, porque muy ilusionada, me dijo "Que bien! Te esperaremos a las 8:00 en casa de Yoh. Bien, nos vemos!! Adiós!!"

Me sentía algo agobiado en esa conversación. Pilika mirándome embobada todo el rato... ¬¬ como detesto que hagan eso... las chicas del instituto viven haciendo eso! Dios, parece que mi vida se divide en dos: molestar y ser molestado

Y por otro lado, HoroHoro... el solo estar cerca de el... ya me era muy desagradable, pero a la vez... muy dentro de mi, deseaba que Pilika se fuera, y pudiera estar a solas con el, para... no se... molestarlo, hablar con el... besarlo...

Últimamente la idea de besar a HoroHoro ha dado vueltas en mi cabeza... jajajaja, y es motivo por algo tonto... uno de estos días, estaba paseándome por la casa, y encontré a Jun y a Lee-Pyron... besándose muy emocionados. Al principio me dio algo de asco, digo, besar a un fantasma, debe ser algo extraño... pero luego, me dio algo de risa, era divertido verlos a ambos así, recuerdo perfectamente a Jun, hace 3 años, diciéndome "Nunca besare a nadie, es de mujeres débiles". Y luego... ese sentimiento cambio por uno de extrema curiosidad... Como seria besar a alguien? O... Como seria besar a HoroHoro?.

 Cuando termine las compras, Jun estaba en la casa, con Bason y Lee-Pyron. Le dije "Nee-san, estamos invitados a cenar a la casa de los Asakura" Jun se alegro mucho al oír eso "Que bien!" dijo "Espero que al fin la chica de azul se te declare!"

Una de las cosas que mas odio de Jun... es que es demasiado entrometida! . Cuando se entero lo de Pilika, no ha dejado de insinuarme que debo declararme, ser su novio, o simplemente, tratar de ser mas "cariñoso" con ella.

Ja... que irónico es el destino... Pilika esta enamorada de mi, y yo estoy enamorado de su hermano... solo faltaría que Jun se enamorara de HoroHoro

Después de dejar las cosas en la cocina, fui a darme un baño, y a pensar en el... era extraño, cada vez se me hacia menos un "obstáculo" y lo empezaba a ver como un nuevo reto, aunque nunca he podido dejar de pensar "El gran Ren Tao esta enamorado, y mas encima, es un homosexual..."

Cuando estuve listo, fui a ver que podía ponerme para ir presentable a la casa de Yoh...

Elegí algo sencillo, de hecho, me puse lo que siempre visto xD

Los pantalones negros, con la polera amarilla y negra. Jun paso por mi cuarto, y al parecer, dijo algo. No alcancé a entender todo, pero solo escuche "sexy"

Dios... quisiera ver a Yoh o a HoroHoro viviendo con la desquiciada de mi hermana

Maldición, soy un baka!!! Nunca puedo pensar, sin que el estupido ainu pase por mi mente!! Lo odio!!!! ¬¬*** y me odio mas a mi mismo, por el estupido hecho de que se que no puedo odiarlo!!!!

Cuando estuve listo, quise salir un rato, para observar las estrellas. Me subí arriba de una de las ramas de un árbol que hay en mi casa, y allí, comencé a pensar

"Aunque quiera seguir ocultándolo, ya me doy por vencido... me gusta el estupido ainu! Ahora... lo que quiero saber, es que pasara ahora... se que no paso desapercibido ante HoroHoro... solo me gustaría saber lo que piensa..."

Es cierto... he notado que hace un tiempo, esos ojos grises, no dejan de seguir mis pasos, como si temiese que me fuera algún día... bueno, bueno, quizás no tanto así, pero de que me observa mucho, si que lo hace.

Nunca se que hacer en esa situación, no se si mirarlo a la cara, o simplemente mantenerme ahí, tan frío e insensible como siempre, después de todo... esa es mi naturaleza.

"Esta bien..." pensé "Solo por hoy, pero repito, SOLO POR HOY, tratare de ser mas amable con ese tonto ainu, y veremos lo que pasa..." un plan maligno se cruzo por mi mente, era excelente! Dudaba si ponerlo en practica o no, pero al final pensé "Esta inestabilidad me esta matando... prefiero hacerlo, a esperar a que el cerebro de hielo hable, o haga algún acto parecido, y por lo menos, tomarían unos mil años..." estaba en lo mejor, planeando detalle a detalle, cuando escuche a Nee-san "Ren! Nos vamos, apresúrate!!!"

Suspirando, y algo mas alegre por el estupendo plan que acababa de pasar por mi mente, me dirigí hacia la limusina que nos llevaría a la casa de Yoh

CONTINUARA

**NOTAS:**

Hello! Bueno, este fic se supone que iba a ser mas largo, pero decidí dividirlo en mas capítulos, así se me haría mas entretenido ^^

Bueno, espero sus Reviews, y no desesperen, porque el segundo capitulo ya viene!!!!

Sayonara!!

Takami =^^=


	2. El turno de HoroHoro

Bueno, hola de nuevo!! ;_; fue tan lindo recibir Reviews de nuevo, hace tiempo que no tenia Reviews nuevos, pero en fin!! ^o^ soy feliz como una lombriz xDD.

Aprovecho de explicar algo: los pensamientos de Ren no terminaban allí, por si acaso alguien pensaba que ese seria el final (¬¬ odiaría dejar un fic así). Ahora viene, lo que pasa por la mente de HoroHoro, y después!... continuamos con nuestro lindo Ren Tao

Esperando no hayan confusiones, los dejo con el fic

**"Pensamientos"**

**2º Capitulo: Un ainu confundido**

Este sentimiento que da vueltas en mi cabeza me esta matando! Ni siquiera con un buen plato de comida servido por la linda de Tamao, puede opacarlo, o por lo menos, hacerlo desaparecer mientras disfruto de mi placer favorito

Aunque... pensar en el, ya es un placer...

Cuando vine aquí por el torneo de shamanes, jamás pensé que tantas cosas pasarían, yo solo venia aquí a ser el Shaman King! No a torturar mi cabeza con pensamientos extraños, y sentimientos que no puedo entender, aunque me pase días y días pensando en ellos.

Cielos... como odio sentirme así... tan sentimental, y reflexivo...

Mi estilo de vida era sencillo, simplemente comer, entrenar, comer, ganar batallas y comer xD

Cuando conocí a Yoh Asakura, mi vida cambio completamente, pase de ser un solitario guerrero, a tener estupendos amigos, y trabajar siempre en equipo. 

Como podría olvidarlos, son parte importante de mi vida, Yoh, Lyserg, Manta, Ryu, Tamao, mi querida hermana Pilika, Anna (aunque a veces sea una mandona insoportable... o_oU espero que Anna no sepa leer mentes), Faust.... Ren

Y volvimos a lo mismo...

"Aleta de tiburón!!" "Idiota!!" todos esos insultos opacan lo que realmente siento por ese idiota malhumorado de Ren... y no lo niego, no me siento del todo cómodo, cuando los chicos de la escuela y hasta a veces Manta me pregunta "Y que tal van las chicas, HoroHoro?" no se que responder, no puedo simplemente decir "No me interesa ninguna chica, estoy enamorado de Ren Tao" estoy seguro de que seria rechazado, en menos de lo que cuesta decir "baka"

Ahhh... el gran y ególatra Ren Tao... no puedo creer que este enamorado de un tipo así!! Egoísta, antipático, egocéntrico hasta lo mas profundo de su alma, guapo, con ese cuerpo atlético, esos músculos tan marcados que dan a conocer horas y horas de entrenamiento... esos ojos... dorados como los primeros rayos de sol... como el oro mas brillante de las minas... simplemente divinos, siempre brillando, ya sea de ira, enojo... hasta de alegría... y celos

Una vez los vi brillar así, ardiendo en celos... solo fue porque el día de mi cumpleaños, Tamao me regalo un enorme pastel, y una cinta nueva. Le había sonreído radiante, mientras un "Muchas gracias, Tamao!!! Me encantaron tus regalos!!!" Y entonces... esos ojos cayeron encima de mi espalda. Nervioso, me di la vuelta... y el gran orgulloso Ren Tao tenía sus ojos hirviendo en celos sobre mí. Al darse cuenta de que lo miraba extrañado, corrió la mirada.

Vaya que me sentí bien en ese momento! ^^. Al principio creí que era por que lo había echo enfadar, esa es una de mis metas en la casa de Yoh. Pero al pasar los meses, me di cuenta de que simplemente, me había alegrado, por el hecho de que a Ren le molesto mi halago hacia Tamao. _Le importo. _Le dio _celos._

Ahhh... aun recuerdo lo que paso hace 3 días... fue el día en que Yoh y Anna hicieron una cena, simplemente para compartir, porque al día siguiente Lyserg partiría a Inglaterra.

La misión que nos encargo Anna, como buenos inquilinos, teníamos que avisarle a Ren, a Jun, a Chocovole, a Faust y obviamente a Lyserg.

Bueno, Tamao nos pidió ese día, si podíamos ir a comprar un par de cosas, para la gran cena

Con Pilika salimos, y caminamos un par de cuadras, hasta una tienda cercana. Mientras íbamos caminando, Pilika me hizo la mayor confesión de su vida. Todo partió con un "Horo, estoy enamorada"...

Pensé en mucha gente, le nombre al moreno, a Faust, incluso a Yoh... al final, le nombre a Lyserg, y me dijo "Vas cerca... solo te falta uno". En ese momento, recaí que nombre no había mencionado. Con un nudo en la garganta, le dije... "Ren... Tao?" Pilika se puso roja, al mismo tiempo que asinti

En ese momento, el mundo se me vino abajo. Pilika, mi hermana, la persona mas importante en esta vida para mí... me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de la persona que yo amo, quiero y adoro con toda mi maldita alma (N.A: Sorry, quizás quedo algo cursi xD). No supe que decirle, mas que balbucear un débil "Me... me alegro por ti...".

Y lo peor pasó cuando llegamos a la tienda. Rápidamente, compramos todo, y cuando íbamos saliendo, apareció el....

Ahí si que quise desaparecer. Y todo empeoro cuando Pilika dijo "Horo! Que no es Ren Tao? Vamos a saludarlo!!". No pude hacer nada mas que acercarme... en ese momento pensé "Pilika es mujer, se que tiene mas posibilidades de estar con Ren... haré lo posible por ocultar esto... no quiero que mi hermana sufra, y menos por mi culpa" así que trate de poner la mejor de mis caras... creo que era horrible xD

Con Pilika nos acercamos, y le dijo "Que tal, Ren?" y este solo dijo un "Hola"... Ren estaba algo extraño, si hubiese sido en cualquier otra situación, estoy seguro que hubiese puesto una cara de mosqueado... que incluso me hubiese puesto a reír... se que nos odia. Pero se que me odia a mi en especial...

Pilika me tironeo para que lo saludara, y sin querer se me escapo un "Hola Tiburón!". Me maldeci, porque ahora estoy seguro que quedaría como árbol, plantado en el pavimento, cortesía Tao. Pero algo extraño paso, porque solo me dijo "Hola".

Vaya que me sorprendió esa respuesta... "Que diablos le pasa a este?" Me preocupe, tal vez tenia algún tipo de problema... bah! Que va a tener problemas el gran Ren-Yo soy el mejor-Tao... De repente, me percate que decía "Que miras, HotoHoto?"... voltee mi cara, para que no viera el sonrojo, ya que me miro directamente a los ojos... cielos, odio cuando hace eso!! Me pone los pelos de punta!!. Estuve a punto de decirle "Idiota, quieres pelear??" Pero se alejo de nosotros.

"Espera Ren!!" Le grito Pilika, con un tono de voz muy atropellado y nervioso "Lo que pasa es que... Yoh y Anna harán una cena esta noche en su casa, y me pidieron que te avisara a ti, a Lyserg, a Faust y a Chocovole"

Recuerdo que en ese momento, en mi mente solo rondaba un "Di que si, di que si!!!". Baka!!! Como odio que mi vida dependa de que el se fije en mi o no!

Ren se tardo un rato en responder, ya me había preparado para recibir un "No", pero sorprendentemente, dijo "Iré". El pensamiento que paso por mi mente, fue demasiado cruel... no me gusta recordarlo... ToT como llegue a pensar algo así??

"Que bien! Te esperaremos a las 8:00 en casa de Yoh. Bien, nos vemos!! Adiós!!" Dijo Pilika, y nos fuimos. Antes de irme, le lancé un beso muy silencioso a Ren, que ni siquiera Pilika lo noto

Beso... ahhh, como me gustaría besarlo... es una de las cosas que mas anhelo en esta vida... poder sentir sus labios, el sabor de sus besos, que entrecortadamente me dijera que me ama, que jamás me dejara... fantasías, fantasías... se que Ren ni siquiera me besaría, aunque le regalaran litros y litros de leche......... bueno, quizás en ese caso a lo mejor accedería xDD

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Yoh, Anna nos mando enseguida a ordenar la sala... terminamos en un par de minutos, y luego, tuve permiso para ir a bañarme *o* (pensé que Pilika me retendría por mas tiempo)

Una de las cosas que más me asombra de Pilika, es la capacidad que tiene para atraer chicos. Chocovole me confeso hace un par de tiempo, que le encantaba mi hermana, y hace un par de semanas, creo que 5... No, espera, me parece que eran 10... No, eso, eran 12, si, 12 chicos de la escuela se le declararon a Pilika. La pobre tuvo que dar 12 veces la misma explicación "estoy enamorada!!"

ToT Porque todo tiene que pasarme a mi!!! Pilika enamorada de Ren, yo enamorado de Ren, las chicas de la clase enamoradas de Ren.... . todo el mundo enamorado de Ren!!!!!!

Suspire, y salí de la ducha. Quise cambiar un poco el estilo, así que solté mi cabello, sin una banda, y me puse una camisa negra, con rayas azules. Y unos pantalones negros, con una raya en la parte de las caderas, azul.

En cuanto estuve listo, me fui a ayudarle un poco a Pilika, pero todas me sacaron de la cocina, diciendo que era un inútil, y que no podría ayudar... xD... ¬¬ odio que me llamen idiota

Me senté simplemente en el sofá... a pensar en lo que haría esta noche. Por que? Simple. Ese día era luna llena, así que algo que me leyó Pilika, decía que tendría "buena suerte, pero solo dependía de ti".

"Bueno" pensé "Esa suerte depende de mi, así que yo soy el responsable de que esta suerte me sea positiva o negativa... no haré nada" Me pare del sillón "No arruinare la felicidad de mi hermana, a ella le gusta, y quizás le guste mucho mas que a mi..." Sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro salio de mis labios "Espero que sea una buena decisión... por que siento que no hago lo correcto?... la felicidad de mi hermana es mas importante que la mía... o no?"

"HOROHORO, APRESURATE!!!!" Se oyó desde la cocina. "Esta será una larga noche..." pensé, mientras me dirigí a la cocina

CONTINUARA

**Notas: **Hello!! Primero que todo, lamento la demora, es que de repente se me va la inspiración xD y estuve bloqueada muuucho tiempo u.u pero bueno, aquí esta ^o^

Y también, quiero dar las gracias a todos los Reviews *_* muy lindos, me animaron mucho a escribir!!!

**Florchi: **Gracias por tu review ^^. A mi me encanta esta pareja, y Ren tambien es mi personaje favorito *_*. Aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, ojala que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Shooting Star Natalie: **Gracias por tu review ^o^. Ojala que te haya gustado... fue difícil ponerme en el lugar de Ren xD. Muchas gracias!

**Komachi Tao: **Gracias por tu review ^^... la verdad es que quise que Ren fuera mas asi, porque entonces, el fic no tendria el mismo sentido, aunque la verdad... me gusta que Ren no sea homofobico xD. Y el Pilika/Ren no me gusta mucho xD. Ojala que te haya gustado ^^

**Maiden Asami: **Jejejeje, sorry por la demora del capitulo, pero bueno, aquí esta, ojala que lo hayas disfrutado ^^

Bueno, entonces, esperen un poco el tercer capitulo, en donde se aclarara todo lo que pasa entre esta pareja =^^=

Chaus! Takami =^^=


	3. Juegos? O algo mas?

N.A: No me maten ;; se que prometí actualizar rápidamente, pero es que de repente, la inspiración se me fue!! Así de sencillo T.T Pero bueno... ha vuelto, y aquí estamos de nuevo... esta vez: Nos introduciremos en la mente de nuestro Shaman de China... Ren Tao!!! o (Se nota que me gusta mucho? xD)

**"Pensamientos"**

**3r Capitulo: "Juegos? O algo mas?"**

Debo admitir que mis tripas no pararon de revolotear en mi estomago, durante el corto viaje en limusina. Trate de portarme lo mas parcial posible, pero Jun lo noto "Ren" me dijo "Por que estas tan nervioso? Estas haciendo tiritar mi brazo!"

Baka!! Quiero tranquilizarme, pero... no puedo!

Cuando llegamos, Tamao nos fue a abrir la puerta. Se veía muy bonita, traía un vestido blanco con tiritas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

"Buenas noches, señorita Jun! Buenas noches, joven Ren!" Debo admitir que Tamao seria una excelente esposa para cualquier hombre... incluso para mí, o... para HoroHoro

Ahora que lo pienso... últimamente esos dos están... como decirlo... muy... cariñosos? Amistosos? Lo que sea, pero eso no esta pasando desapercibido ante mis ojos... de echo, recuerdo perfectamente cuando Tamao le regalo una cinta nueva con un enorme pastel para su cumpleaños... Creo que si las miradas mataran, la mía la habría _fusilado_... que se cree para venir a darle regalos a _mi_ Horo??

Lo peor ocurrió después... Horo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, y volteo a verme... las miradas se cruzaron unos segundos... no pude evitarlo, corrí la mirada

Si hay algo que siempre me repite Jun, es que mi mirada es una de las más sexys y atrayentes que conoce... entonces, porque no pude mantenerla con HoroHoro?

Misterios de la vida...

Cuando entramos a saludar, tengo que admitir que mi mandíbula llego hasta el centro de la Tierra al ver a los hermanos Ainu, acercarse hacia mi

Pilika... ya, esta bien, se veía preciosa... pero que no se malinterprete!! Puede gustarme un hombre, pero no por eso, dejare de encontrar hermosas a las mujeres (Incluyendo a Nee-san).

Había cambiado sus tradicionales ropas, por un hermoso vestido negro, sin cuello, y con mangas hasta los codos. Debido a su excelente figura, el vestido le sentaba muy bien, y dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación... (¬¬ Por favor, no en el mal sentido de la palabra)

Y Horo... no fue su ropa lo que mas me llamo su atención... fue su cabello.

Esos mechones, que caen sobre sus ojos... le dan un aire mucho mas maduro, intelectual... yo que se... pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que, si no se pone su banda, y se cambia de ropa, mis hormonas no resistirán mucho.

Pilika me saludo con un alegre "Hola!" y Horo, simplemente levanto la mano... "Eso fue extraño" pensé... se veía extraño, preocupado... _triste._

"Y a ti que te pasa?" No pude evitar preguntarle. Horo alzo la mirada, y sonrojado, me miro a los ojos... En ese momento confirme que algo MUY extraño estaba pasando... y que esta noche seria MUYY larga.

La cena estuvo muy tranquila... como de costumbre, Yoh riéndose de los chistes sin sentido de Chocovole, Jun y Pilika hablando de cosas de mujeres, Anna regañando a Yoh por no haber entrenado lo suficiente... y Horo comiendo como desesperado.

Durante la cena, trate de comportarme lo mas amable que pude con el, pero sin llegar al limite de lo _extraño._

Pero no todo estaba calzando... por alguna razón que desconozco totalmente, Horo estaba actuando mas extraño de lo normal... no hablaba, parecía querer desquitarse con la comida, apenas respondía de lo que le hablaban... y lo peor... _evitaba todo contacto conmigo_

Entramos de la preocupación, al enfado... que se creía Horo para no mirarme?... si quería llevar a cabo mi plan, debía hacer algo, para sacarle las palabras que luchaban por salir de la boca de Horo, como siempre...

Después de eso, la reunión se disolvió completamente... Yoh y Anna, junto con Manta y Lyserg, fueron a hablar al salón; Ryu y Tamao fueron a la cocina, y a Chocovole, junto con Horo y Faust, no se les ocurrió nada mejor, que jugar cartas xDD

Vaya reunión de despedida...

"Ren" Alguien me toco el hombro... voltee, era Pilika "Quisiera... preguntarte algo"

"Claro"

"Pero no aquí... podemos salir?" Asentí, mientras me tomaba el brazo, y salíamos afuera.

"Ren..." Tomo aire, mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

Trate de aparentar serenidad, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, y la desesperación "Dímelo ya!!!"

"Yo..." Baka! Por que las mujeres siempre se ahogan en un vaso de agua? Ni que fuera una declaración!!...... oo

"Tu...?" Dije, sin poder contenerme

"Yo....... tu..... Tu......" A Pilika se le estaba haciendo REALMENTE difícil, y mi paciencia se estaba realmente agotando

"Pilika, cuando tenga es valor, me lo dices, de acuerdo?" Y me levante

oo debo admitir que quizás... fui un poco rudo con Pilika, pero... por que??

A lo mejor tenia miedo... miedo de hacerla sufrir, como ya lo he hecho con mucha gente

Se que parezco un tipo sin sentimientos, pero, cuidado, que no soy un cubo de hielo ¬¬. También siento, en especial cuando se trata de chicas con el corazón destrozado (Puedo llegar a ser muy sentimental TT.... mentira ¬¬)

También me preocupaba el hecho de que Pilika es la hermana de Horo... como el baka es tan sobre protector, seguramente se molestaría mucho conmigo por haber rechazado a su hermana... mas peleas? No, gracias.

Pero ya no quería mas... estaba agobiado con este repentino silencio de el... quería hablar con el, quería saber que le pasaba...

El plan no estaba dando resultado... requería de el, y de su estado NORMAL, no que estuviera callado como una pared...

Entre, y trate de adaptarme a la conversación de los Asakura, junto a Lyserg... pero no estaba atento a nada... en mi cabeza, solo pasaba la pregunta "QUE HAGO.... QUE HAGO...."

"REEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" El grito que dio la Itako, dio a entender que estaba algo molesta por mi falta de atención... que se le va a hacer... no es mi culpa estar en las nubes

"Que quieres?" Le dije, con algo de desdén.

"uu Podrías ir a ver que están haciendo los otros?" Y como me vuelvas a contestar así... ¬¬ No me hago responsable"

"oo De-de acuerdo!"

Cuando entre, todas las cabezas voltearon para ver quien era, pero al verme, siguieron jugando cartas

"Hey, chinito!" Grito el moreno "Quieres jugar con nosotros? Nos hace falta un jugador mas.... di que si!!!!"

Ni modo....

Me senté justo al lado de Horo, quien inmediatamente se alejo un poco de mi. Estuve a punto de decirle "Oye, que no tengo peste ni nada contagioso... ¬¬" Pero la verdad, ya me estaba preocupando...

Mientras el juego avanzaba, mi relación con Horo estaba "estancada", a lo más que había llegado, es a una mirada de aproximadamente 2 segundos, para avisarme que era mi turno

Mi yo interno (El cursi, que jamás saldrá a flote... olvídenlo ¬¬) estaba torturándose de la impotencia, los celos de no llamar su atención me estaban volviendo loco! Porque ese cambio tan repentino??? Antes, podía decirse que éramos "Amigos"!!

"Horokeu Usui" El aludido volvió a mirarme. La mirada triste de sus ojos, afirmo mas mi decisión

"Quiero hablar contigo"

**Continuara**

**N.A: **Bueno!! Aquí esta el tercer capitulo... Gomen Nasai por la demora, en serio TT Me entro el cargo de conciencia. Bueno, espero terminar pronto el 4to. Cap

Ahora, los Reviews:

**Beu Rib: **Gracias por los comentarios . Me gusta mucho escribir desde esa perspectiva, de ver a dos hombre confundidos por ser homosexuales :3 en especial a estos =P. Gomen Nasai por la demora ;.;

**Kisuka: **Thanks, en serio que bueno que te gusto el fic. Jejeje, y si, Len celoso es delicioso (Me salio verso! xDD). Gomen Nasai por la demora ;.;

**Shooting Star Natalie: **Thanks por los comentarios .… en serio te pareció divertido? Soy nueva en este genero xD hago lo que puedo U.U. Gomen Nasai por la demora ;.;

**Ekko Numenes: **Arigatou, friend , ojala que Horo cambie de parecer, por que el va a ser el único perdedor. Gomen Nasai por la demora ;.;

**Rei Ishida: **Thanks por tu review . Sip, Horo es muy bondadoso (Aunque no lo parezca xDU). Gomen Nasai por la demora ;.;

Bueno, tonces, los dejo, hasta un prox. Capitulo!!!

Takami :3


	4. Me importas

N.A: Ahora si que acepto toda clase de palos, escobazos, etc ;; Tardo demasiado en actualizar TT... Pero al menos lo hago! xDD

Es la historia con más capítulos que llevo xDD Así que a los que me siguen, espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo :3 Que lo termino un día 17 de Noviembre

Bien... mejor me dejo de Chachara xDDD Y vamos con el cuarto capitulo!!!

**"Pensamientos"**

**4to Capitulo "Me importas"**

Mi corazón latía al ritmo de tambores africanos... no sabia porque demonios, y tan de repente, Ren Tao quería hablar conmigo.

La emoción y los nervios me tenían loco!!.... así como la tristeza.

Ya tenia prácticamente la conversación hecha en mi cabeza

**Conversación RxH, en Horo's Mind:**

"Ren, que querías hablar conmigo?"

"Pues... este... yo... quiero que me ayudes"

"Ayudar a que?"

"A... conquistar a alguien"

"Y se puede saber a quien?"

"A Pilika... la amo locamente desde que la conocí.... es la chica que me quita el sueño... por favor, Horo, tienes que ayudarme!!! TT"

**Fin Conversación**

TT

Apuesto que quiere pedirme eso... yo los escuche... cuando Pilika e dijo que quería hablar con ella... ya no tengo ninguna posibilidad...

Pero un momento... esto es justo para mi? Digo, obviamente quiero que mi hermana sea feliz, y todo eso, pero... a lo mejor, estoy siendo un poco injusto conmigo mismo

Desde hace tiempo que vengo "Lidiando", y lo digo así, porque en realidad siempre acepte el estar enamorado de Ren...

Aunque soy algo inmaduro para demostrarlo :3

Fuimos fuera de la casa, y nos sentamos cerca de un enorme árbol de la casa Asakura. Cuando ya es demasiada la tensión, acostumbro a venir aquí... a pensar, y a mirar las estrellas (Mi vida no es solo comer y dormir ¬¬)

Ren comenzó con la conversación

"No soy una peste"

O.o Pues vaya manera de partir una conversación pensé, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que realmente quería decir Ren.

Me di por vencido

"Eh? O.o"

"No soy una plaga" Repitió "Para que me estés evitando todo el tiempo, ni tampoco me hables o mires" Esa ultima frase sonó comprometedora, por lo provoco un sonrojo de mi parte

"A-a que te re-refieres?" Le pregunte, con mucha vergüenza, y miedo

"Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Horo" Y me miro profundamente

Aun no puedo entender, porque no fui capaz de decirle nada, si esa mirada podría hacer hablar hasta la persona mas arisca y reservada... dios, como amo a este baka!!

De hecho, me ha hecho decir barbaridades, que jamás debió saber...

Puedo apostar, a que no hay chica quien se resista a esa mirada... es que es tan profunda... aunque al principio le tenía mucho miedo ooUU

"Bien..." Le respondí "Pues... la verdad tiene un motivo particular"

"Y? Me lo vas a decir, o que?" Me presiono

No se en que minuto paso por mi cabeza, decir lo siguiente

"Y que tanto te puede importar? Mal que mal, ni siquiera somos amigos!!"

Ren solo callo, volteando en dirección opuesta a m

"Pero si es la verdad!" Continué "Todos los días que nos vemos, peleamos por cualquier estupidez!! Dime... eso es amistad?"

"Porque te guías tanto por lo que dice la gente!!??" Me salto encima. No supe entender la pregunta

"A... a que te refieres?"

"Horo, escucha..." Cuando dice mi nombre, siempre me da un escalofrío en la espalda... mal que mal, estoy acostumbrado a escuchar un "Baka"

"No se te ha ocurrido pensar, que peleamos tanto, para acaparar la atención todo el día? No se te ocurre, que solo es una excusa, para que hablemos, y pasemos un buen rato juntos?"

O.o eso si que me pillo bajo

Nunca había pensado en eso... por que siempre lo buscaba a **el... **solo a el, para molestarlo? Porque nunca lo hacia con Lyserg, Yoh, que se yo...

A lo mejor... Ren tiene razón... lo único que quiero es captar su atención, que no se fije en otros... solo en **mi.** No quiero compartirlo con nadie... quiero que sus ojos solo estén puestos en mi persona...

Egoísta... eso es lo que soy... un egoísta...

"Y? Que me dices?" Rayos... siempre me pilla volando bajo

"Pues... este... yo..." Mi lengua se trabo, mientras mi mente se nublaba... con ese comportamiento, como pretendía tener una buena relación con el Tao? Esto es un verdadero juego... u u Y parece que definitivamente, me estoy llevando las de perder TT

"Quieres que te confiese algo? Algo muy importante para mi?" Asentí casi mecánicamente.

Súbitamente, sus manos estaban en mi cara. Ambas manos, obligándome a alzar la cabeza, y mirarlo... ya podía verme hundido en ese mar dorado... cielos, como odio ser tan débil de corazón!!! TT

"Me importas" Soltó "Me importas mas de lo que crees... a pesar de todas las peleas y palabras que te digo, es simplemente para ocultar el cariño que te tengo, baka. Es solamente eso.

Ahora bien..." Su ceño se endureció aun mas "Dado que ya sabes porque me preocupo de tu cambio de actitud... podrías decírmelo? Recuerda" Sonrió "No soy una peste"

Mi mente no reaccionaba... aun estaba repitiendo las palabras que había escuchado hace solo unos segundos "Me importas"

Tu también me importas, Ren... pero... tienes que entenderme... no puedo traicionarla... ella te ama... casi tanto como yo lo hago... 

"Gomen Nasai, Ren" Lo mire sinceramente a los ojos. Por primera vez, tuve el valor de enfrentarlos " No... no puedo decírtelo... pero no te preocupes... eres el chico mas listo que he conocido... estoy seguro de que conoces la respuesta" Hice el ademán de pararme, pero Ren tomo mi brazo, mientras me tiro hacia el "Suéltame" Le dije "O esto terminara peor"

"Horokeu Usui" Sus ojos centellaban chispas "Si esto es un juego... no me esta gustando nada"

"Idiota!!!" Le grite "Que no lo entiendes??? Pensé que tendrías un poco mas de materia gris, Tao!!!" Mi tono de voz comenzaba a tener un timbre tembloroso... podía sentirlas... pero no le daré en el gusto a este baka

¡¡Jamás!!

"Que mas pruebas quieres??!!!" Me grito, mientras cambiábamos de posición, para quedar el sobre mi "Quieres que te lo diga directamente??!!! Bien!!! Te lo diré!!! Te quiero!!! Eres fundamental en mi vida!!! Me importas más que cualquier otra cosa!!! Estas feliz??!!" Una lagrima cayo sobre mi mejilla.

...No... Por favor, no te derrumbes... Me vas a hacer caer a mí...

"Maldición... que es lo que pretendes, Horo?! Hacerme quedar en ridículo?! Pues bien, te felicito, lo lograste perfectamente...

"Claro que no" Le dije.

Al diablo con todo.

"Ren... quieres que te explique? De verdad que quieres?" Me miro con ceño de "No es obvio?" "¬¬U..."

"Correspondo totalmente a todo lo que me has dicho" Los ojos del chino se abrieron desmesuradamente "Yo también te quiero. Me importas demasiado como para haberlo arruinado todo, por una confesión sin sentido... Porque verdaderamente, aunque fuese poco lo que conseguíamos hablar... lo hacíamos!! Y de verdad valoraba eso..."

"Horo..." Sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir ese brillo... pequeños tintineos, que lo hacían verse aun mas lindo de lo que era...

"Hay un solo problema, Ren..." Suspire hondamente antes de decírselo "Y uno bastante grande..."

"Eres Bisexual?"

xDDD Y el premio para el arruina-momentos, lo gana unánimemente, Ren Tao...

"No..."

"Entonces?? Habla de una vez!!"

Suspire más de 15 veces, antes de poder decirle...

"Es Pilika, Ren" Suspire tristemente

_"Pilika te ama... al igual que lo hago yo..."_

**Continuara**

Notas: Y?? Que les pareció? - Espero que les haya gustado, porque me nació muy del alma :3 Bueno, espero no tardar tanto en el 5to capitulo... L Se que no lo haré 0

Bien, ahora los Reviews del tercer capitulo 0

**Shikon-Girl091: **Que bueno que te gusto - Y cierto! Hay fics en donde uno solo es el enamorado... y a veces, eso da un poco de rabia? xD a mi me pasa eso. Espero que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado :3

**Beu Rib: **Gracias por entenderme TT De verdad, ;; Y es verdad, a veces las ideas vuelan por ahí, y no puedo alcanzarla... xDD Al menos, deje de un lado el tema de la preocupación de ser homosexuales, pero lo retomare!! Porque eso es fundamental ;) Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :3

Pocos Reviews ;; me lo merezco, por no actualizar rápido L

Bueno, Me despido. Dejen Reviews!!

Takami


End file.
